gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Laufschrift
In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories und Grand Theft Auto IV gibt es einige Orte, an denen es Laufschrift gibt. Beispiele dafür befinden sich am Francis International Airport oder am Einkaufszentrum. Die Anordnung der folgenden Textstellen ist willkürlich. Liberty City Stories Einkaufszentrum * Es ist ??:?? Uhrzeit * Aktien: DAV ↑ 15%; JLI ↓ 18%; MAM ↓ 32%; STH ↑ 80% * Bandenkriege wüten in Liberty City * Aktien: MJD ↓ 23%; CJW ↑ 5% Ramman ↑ 7%; HNTR ↑ 43%; NJM ↓ 12%; AAG ↑ 110% * Fahren Sie vorsichtig * Sichtfeld stark eingeschränkt! * Voraussichtlich wird es schneien! * Zahl der Verkehrstoten nimmt zu! Besonnene Menschen fahren vorsichtig * Rasen tötet * Fahren Sie langsamer * Staus werden erwartet * Die Verkehrsbelastung erholt sich * Achtung: Eine Carjacking-Welle trifft die Stadt * Wir wünschen Ihnen einen schönen Tag Broadway * Das Musical „Jesus, Mary and Joseph“ ist ein Geschenk des Himmels! Es wird komplett auf Aramäisch gesungen. Manche werden Probleme haben, dem Musical zu folgen, aber hey – natürlich gibt es auch Sandalen-Steppeinlagen! * Das Musical „Wingding – Sons of a Bitch take Flight“ jagt die Besetzung von Theater zu Theater. Kritiker meinen: „Dieses Musical wird allen einen klaren Kopf verschaffen wie ein himmlischer Wind.“ Es ist ein Abend voller Musik, Tanz, Tod und Zerstörung! Unter anderem mit dem Lied „All your Base are belong to USA“. Sie werden das Musical mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verlassen. * Das sollten Sie nicht verpassen: „GTA3 – Das Musical“ läuft nun bereits schon seit 250 Wochen in den Theatern der Stadt. Das Musical geriet während der Produktion kurz in die Kritik, als ein Interessenverband behauptete, der Ausgang des Stücks hätte eine Verbindung zum Weltuntergang. * Die Oper macht ein Comeback in Liberty City. Man arbeitet daran, Malbolokovs „The Pearlfisher’s Necklace“ auf die Bühne zu bringen. Das Stück handelt von einem Jungen, der in echt ein Mädchen ist, das für ein Fasanenmahl tanzt, das in echt die Schuhe ihres Bruders ist. Kunstkritiker Morgan Merryweather beschreibt es als „eine sich ergötzende Okklusion, wobei es eine wundervoll-verwirrende Verwunderung ist“ L.C. Tonight meint: „Sie ist ein heißer Feger!“ * Jetzt in den Kinos: „Heavy Weapons“. Buff T und Suck Wild bilden in der Fortsetzung von „Weapons of Ass Distraction“ wieder ein Team. Die Kassen klingeln und ebenso der Intelligenzquotient dieses Kassenschlagers. Der Arsch des Präsidenten steht auf dem Spiel. Er braucht einen Plan, um die Freiheit zu retten, die von bösen Jungs gestohlen wird. Los geht’s, Buff und Suck! Es wird Zeit, die schwere Artillerie rauszuholen und die bösen Jungs mit Blei zu füllen! * Demnächst... eine Special-Preview zu „Fubar“. Eine epische Filmbiografie über das Leben im Ghetto, wenn du ein millionenschwerer Gangsta-Rapper bist, der versucht, über die Runden zu kommen und einen auf Gangster zu machen. Die Stars: DB-P, Faith W. und Black Lightman. Noch sind Plätze frei. * Immer noch in den Kinos: „Bad Man Returns – This Time it’s poor“. Seine psychologisch schwer zu ertragene Kindheit mit Aufs-Klo-geh-Training macht Millionärsplayboy Brute Lame zu „Bat Man“, der Kreuzritter von Kacke. Fast unsichtbar in der Dunkelheit bekämpft er den Schmutz. Wenn du nicht runterspülst, spült er dich runter! * Der Film, den Sie dieses Wochenende auf keinen Fall verpassen sollten, ist „Let’s make Formula“. Die sehr erfolgreiche Komödien-Romanzen-Action-Film-Reihe wird fortgesetzt mit dem letzten Teil „Honey, I shrunk my Skids“. * Und ziehen Sie sich den rein, wenn Sie Zeit haben: „The Common Cold“. Francis International Airport * Herzlich willkommen in Liberty City * Freiheit von der Wiege bis zur Bahre * Bitte halten Sie Ihren Personalausweis bereit * Legen Sie Schlagringe, Schusswaffen, Kleingeld und andere Metallgegenstände bitte auf die Ablage * Herzlich willkommen auf dem Francis International Airport * Bitte lassen Sie kein Gepäck unbeaufsichtigt * Folgen Sie der 1 für Lang- und Kurzzeitparken Einkaufszentrum * Der erste Abschnitt des Liberty Tunnel steht kurz vor der Fertigstellung * Der erste Abschnitt des Liberty Tunnel wurde fertiggestellt * Der Liberty Tunnel wurde für den Verkehr geöffnet * Die große Eröffnung der Callahan Bridge wird in ein paar Tagen erwartet * Nach langen Verzögerungen ist die Callahan Bridge nun fast fertiggestellt * Streikende Arbeiter haben ihre Arbeit wieder aufgenommen * Die Staunton-Hebebrücke ist ab sofort wieder geöffnet Kiosk beim U-Bahn-Eingang * „Grand Theft Porto“ ist jetzt erhältlich * Unsere Ware ist billiger als billig * Kaufen Sie zwölf DVDs und Sie bekommen eine Kassette gratis dazu * Wir schließen wieder * Ja! Wir haben so viel Umsatz bei unserem letzten Räumungsausverkauf gemacht, dass wir noch so lange im Geschäft bleiben können, dass wir noch einen zweiten miterleben * Sonderangebote – Sonderangebote – Sonderangebote * Registrieren Sie sich jetzt für unsere Servicekarte und Sie bekommen null Prozent Rabatt auf Ihrem ersten Einkauf * Diese Woche: „New Skids on the Pots’“ Greatest-Hits-CD „Nuked IDs“. Mit dabei ihr großer Chart-Hit „Puppy Phat Luva“ und „Banging Stuff“ * Kaufen Sie auch die Director’s-Cut-Veröffentlichung des Kult-Sci-Fi-Films „Total Rehab“ mit Arnold Steelone in der Hauptrolle. Sie ist nicht wirklich gelungen, aber irgendwann musste sie ja mal rauskommen Capital Autos * Machen Sie mit einem unserer Autos eine Testfahrt * Capital Auto Sales: Wir geben Ihnen gute Angebote mit auf den Weg * Finanzierung mit nur 2.000 Prozent effektivem Jahreszins * Das nenn ich einen guten Deal * Wollen Sie eine Testfahrt? Unsere Verkäufer nehmen Sie gerne auf eine Spritztour mit * Unsere Angebote sind ein solches Schnäppchen, dass wir die Leute gar nicht mehr aus unserem Verkaufsraum bekommen * Schnappen Sie sich eines unserer Fahrzeuge, solange Sie noch können * Capital Auto Sales: der einzige Autoverkäufer mit unschlagbar günstigen Preisen * Portlands Nummer-1-Autoverkäufer * Capital Auto Sales steht für umwerfend gute Schnäppchen und leichte Liefermöglichkeit * Verkäufer gesucht * Muss gute Zähne haben * Bewerben Sie sich jetzt * Fahren Sie nicht Autos anderer Händler, die Sie ruinieren könnten * Kaufen Sie von uns und fahren Sie selbst Internet-Adressen * www.rockstargames.com * www.grandtheftauto3.com * www.rockstarleeds.com Grand Theft Auto IV Finanzen * BSHT+3% CUBEL+2% SPUK+1% CABOX-2% OOT+3% ECLA-7% BEAN-5% LOGR+3% RWDC-2% CHKO+6% BIGL-2% * Sprunk toppt aggressives Logger * TIKL+59% FRUC-12% WHIZ+69% BADR+22% GNIC-32% * Whiz hat flüssiges Kapital, das über eine Milliarde Dollar wert ist * NXJN+36% XGAS+26% RONO+16% GLBOIL+26% * Das Wirtschaftswachstum ist leicht gesunken * LSNW+3% METV-2% WZNT+2% CANE-3% LIBT+10% CNTU-2% EYEF+3% * Das Unternehmensamerika bereitet sich auf Wirtschaftskrise vor * BOLS-10% JLZA+1% LOMB+17% FLEE-18% SHRK+20% BAWS-21% * Nur einer von fünf Wirtschaftswissenschaftlern sieht dieses Jahr einen Kursaufschwung * BNCO+3% BAWSAQ-2% PLAP+2% ERIS-3% * Aktien nach Überraschungsanschlag durch Aktivisten stabil * BETA+14% UGEN-1% MOLIS+8% MAXR-4% * Niedrigere Energiepreise für Millionen von Menschen Theater * Das neue Musical „Raincoat Exposé“ ist ein richtiger Augenöffner im Seagull Theater * Karten für alle Aufführungen sind in der eyefind.info-Kartenvorverkaufsstelle erhältlich * Lassen Sie sich nicht „Banging Trash Can Lids for an Hour!“ im Liberteen Kids Theater entgehen. So ein Müll! * Das Magic Curtain Theater präsentiert „Swinging Puppets“ und das fantastische neue Stück „Shakespeare on Drugs“ – die keltischen Sänger * Die Schauspieler in „The Flying Whore“ im Amdram Theater sind erstklassige Talente! Muss man sehen, um es zu glauben! * „WTF – Die Geschichte einer Online-Liebe“ wird im Maginot Theatre aufgeführt. Sie werden sich totLOLen! ROFL! * Nach einer ausverkauften Tournee durch Großbritannien jetzt wieder im Seagull Theater: „Abandon Shit“ * Schwachsinnsdarbietung: „Fairy Body Paint“ im Liberteen Theater. Echte Tunten Werbung * Sie sehen CNT – Conglomerated National Television. * Jeden Mittwoch, diesen Herbst auf CNT: Verpassen Sie nicht die Rückkehr von „Funeral Factor“, „American Asshole“ und einem ganz neuen „Shitty Singer“-Wettbewerb * CNT – das Zuhause von America’s next Top Hooker. Reality-TV vom Feinsten * CNT hat all Ihre Lieblingsfilme. Mittwoch um 10/9 Eastern * Verpassen Sie nicht die CNT-Reality-Show „Conjoined Twins“ – eine heiße Nacht außer Haus * Sie sehen CNT – die besten Comedy-, Nachrichten-, Krimi- und Werbeformate * Eine besondere Nacht. Ein besonderer Mann. Demnächst – die Crow Reunion in Iran, nur auf Weazel * Er ist wieder da – der bahnbrechende, formelhafte Cliffhanger „72“. Nur auf Weazel * Machen Sie sich bereit, Ihre Familie einzuschläfern – Weazel präsentiert ein neue Staffel „Ether“ * Demnächst wieder auf Weazel: eine weitere Staffel vom Weazel-Geschichtsdrama „Homo Erectus“ – Wissenschaft trifft auf verbotene Liebe * Nächste Woche: feinster Patriotismus auf Weazel, wo wir in die Vergangenheit zurückreisen im nonstop „Terror Marathon“ Verkehr * Spurwechseln verboten * Mindestgeschwindigkeit: 30 km/h * Höchstgeschwindigkeit: 50 km/h * Überprüfen Sie Ihre Benzinuhr * Sekundenschlaf kann tödlich enden * Der Autoklau geht um. Schließen Sie Ihr Auto ab * Fahren Sie vorsichtig und rücksichtsvoll * Achten Sie auf Ihre Geschwindigkeit Nachrichten * Die Kriminalität ist auf einem Allzeittief * Laut Bürgermeister plötzlicher Zustrom illegaler Einwanderer vom Balkan * Liberty City zieht mehr Touristen an als jede andere Stadt auf der Welt Kategorie:Schilder Kategorie:Übersetzungen